


Headache

by JaySLC



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Caretaking, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic, caretaker!Lance, sick!keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 10:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15749772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaySLC/pseuds/JaySLC
Summary: Keith is sick and Lance is... doing his best to help. Reposted from my Tumblr.





	Headache

“Keith, I swear, you’re looking more like crap by the second.” Keith growled, glaring at the tall boy next to him. Ignoring his remark, he looked back toward the TV, pulling his blanket up past his mouth and letting himself sink deeper into the couch as heat pulsed through his body. “Come on dude, you should probably try to get some sleep or something before you pass out.” Lance really did mean well, but everything about his nagging and inability to stop pointing out every symptom he noticed was beginning to grind on Keith’s nerves.

“I’ll take a nap later, I don’t feel like it right now.” He didn’t think he could fall asleep even if he tried. The whole afternoon he’d been stuck in a daze, eyes heavy and wanting to sleep but not being able to. Lance laughed and leaned in closer to him, further testing Keith’s waning patience. Sliding his phone out of his pocket, he blindly typed out an SOS text to Pidge, begging her to come and distract Lance somehow. Hoping that he had typed out something even remotely close to English and actually ended up sending it, Keith let the device rest in his lap as he leaned his head into tough material behind him as his head began to throb painfully in his temples.

“Trust me, dude, I swear you’ll feel so much better if you just take a quick nap.” Keith’s cheeks grew red as his frustration built.

“I just told you I don’t feel like it!”

“Are you embarrassed to sleep ‘cause I’m here? That’s so cute!” Wincing at the sheer volume of Lance’s voice, Keith was convinced his headache wouldn’t be going away anytime soon at this rate.

“Yeah, sure. Super embarrassed. So embarrassed that I won’t be able to sleep until you leave.” Laughing, Lance ruffled up Keith’s hair playfully.

“That’s funny, man! Don’t worry, I’ll be here to take care of you until you feel better.” That was it. Something had to be said.

“Lance, listen,” Keith started, bringing the blanket down from his face. “I don’t mind you staying here, but please, if you’re going to stay, please keep your voice down and stop pointing out how sick I am. It’s not helping anything.”

“O-Oh…” Lance looked away shyly, voice much softer than it had been. He looked like a puppy that had just been kicked, and it made Keith feel awful. “I didn’t realize I was bothering you so much… sorry…”

“Don’t apologize.” Keith tried his best to sound indifferent, but in his weak state, it was hard to hide the guilt he felt. “Just… my head is killing me, and I really do feel like trash. Can we just… watch TV together?” Lance looked significantly less upset, even touched, hearing this. A buzz from his phone startled Keith, and he pulled it out.

You sure you want me to come save you? Watching TV could lead to cuddling, maybe even making out if you’re lucky. Keith looked around the room suspiciously, searching for whatever kind of drone or hidden camera Pidge must have planted.

“You okay?” Lance asked quietly, looking worried. Keith blushed and dropped his phone to the floor.

“Sorry, thought I saw a bug on the wall.”

“You really think there are bugs in space?” Lance joked lightheartedly, turning to watch the show they had been ignoring. Not replying, Keith felt his cheeks betray him as they filled with heat. After another sharp rush of pain, Keith rested his head on Lance’s shoulder, finding that this position lightened the throbbing feeling. He blushed deeper as he felt Lance tense up under him. Expecting him to joke or try to brush it off, Keith was surprised when Lance leaned his head over, resting it gently on top of his.

“I know you didn’t want me to point out stuff I noticed was up with you, but I really do think your fever went up.”

“Feels like it.” Lance nuzzled him and sighed, and Keith could tell that Lance would probably fall asleep like this. Hearing his phone buzz on the ground, he knew Pidge would give both of them trouble about this when they saw her at dinner later.


End file.
